Yo lo llamo Destino
by Zafirian
Summary: Colección de One-Shots sobre la cafetería favorita de Midorikawa y qué pasa dentro todos los días. Aviso: ¡Oc! Dedicado a todas las fans de Midorikawa.
1. ¡Perdón!

¡**Saludos! Este es el primer fic que subo a Fanfiction y no sé si os gustará. Es una colección de One-Shots de Midorikawa y mi oc Aira. Se lo dedico a una amiga mía que es gran fan de Midorikawa.**

* * *

**-¡Perdón!-**

La historia comienza en una cafetería muy especial en donde las camareras sirven mientras patinan y hay que tener mucha habilidad para mantener el equilibrio y no dejar caer nada. Un grupo de cuatro amigos se dirigen a ésta, uno muy emocionado y los otros no tanto.

Nagumo: No sé por qué siempre tenemos que ir a la misma cafetería.

Midorikawa: Porque sus helados son los mejores del mundo.

Suzuno: No te quejes tanto. Si no te gusta no vengas.

Nagumo: Ya, pero es que hay tantas chicas guapas...con solo verlas me dan ganas de echarles un buen polvo y...

Hiroto: Mejor párate allí mismo.

Al mismo tiempo que hablaban entre ellos una chica se choca con el peliverde y como llevaba una bebida en la mano le manchó la camiseta.

Aira: ¡Lo siento mucho, de verdad! ¡Es que no miraba por dónde iba y tenía mucha prisa y...!

Midorikawa: Déjalo, no importa.

La chica pidió de nuevo perdón y salió corriendo por delante de ellos mientras que Midorikawa se limpiaba la camiseta. Estaba un poco molesto, necesitaba helado YA para tranquilizarse. Unos minutos andando y llegaron al Susy's. Entraron y se sentaron en una mesa al lado del cristal, para ver cómo la gente pasaba por la calle. Midorikawa pidió un helado de chocolate, Nagumo se dedicaba a mirar a las camareras y Suzuno y Hiroto bebían un zumo de naranja tranquilamente. Una clienta entró en el lugar, era una niña que aparentaba unos siete años. Intentaba llamar la atención de la encargada del mostrador pero no lo conseguía, Midorikawa, viendo cómo la pobre era ignorada decidió ayudarla.

Midorikawa: ¿Te ayudo?

La niña sonrió agradecida y Midorikawa la cogió por los hombros subiéndola a uno de los taburetes. Ya en ese momento la dueña del local, Susy, de dió cuenta de su presencia.

Susy: ¡La pequeña Emily! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Emily: Vengo a ver a mi hermana.

Susy: Claro. ¡Aira! ¡Ven aquí!

Los clientes no despegaban la mirada del ambiente. Una chica muy familiar para Midorikawa salió por la cocina, la misma que se había chocado con él hace unos minutos.

Aira: Tranquila, me acabo de cambiar el uniforme. —La joven levantó la vista y se encontró con el rostro de su hermana pequeña— ¿Emily? ¿Qué haces aquí? —De la impresión no notó que el chico que tenía al lado era el mismo al que le había echado la bebida encima.

Emily: Luca me ha mandado. Papá estará fuera por un viaje de negocios y él se va a quedar en la casa de un amigo. —Hablaba con mucha ternura.

Aira: Espera, no me digas que has venido sola.

Emily: No, me ha traído él. Ha visto a unas chicas bonitas y se ha quedado fuera hablando con ellas.

Todos: Que mal hermano...—Pensó toda la gente.

Aira: Está bien. —Salió del mostrador y se agachó a la altura de su hermana— Quédate un momento aquí, ahora mismo vuelvo.

Salió de la tienda y efectivamente encontró a su hermano charlando con otras dos preciosidades, las espantó y empezó a regañarle. Los clientes se pegaban al cristal intentando cotillear pero era imposible. Después de echarle una buena bronca volvió dentro y suspiró.

Aira: Y ahora...¿qué hago yo contigo? Aún tengo que trabajar y no puedes ir paseando por la cocina. —Suspiró y ella bajó la cabeza. Por instinto Midorikawa dió un paso al frente, nervioso.

Midorikawa: Si quieres...puede quedarse con nosotros. —Aira giró la cabeza y vió al chico de antes parado enfrente suya.

Aira: Eres el de esta mañana...¿estás seguro? —Midorikawa asintió— Bueno, ¿tú qué dices Emily?

Emily asintió y se agarró de la mano de Midorikawa. No lo conocía pero la había ayudado y sabía que era una buena persona. Decidió confiar en el instinto de su hermana y volvió a su puesto de trabajo.

Aira: Oye Susy, ¿tú conoces a esos chicos? —Dijo mirando al extraño grupo, se fijó en que uno la miraba pervertidamente y otro chico albino le daba en la cabeza para que dejase de mirar— Son muy...raros.

Susy: Oh, ellos. Vienen casi todos los días, el albino y el pelirrojo de al lado son bastante calmados, se llaman Suzuno y Hiroto. El otro que mira tanto a las camareras es Nagumo, ni te voy a decir en qué piensa y el último se llama Midorikawa, siempre pide helado. Los conozco tanto que parecen mis hijos. —Aira se rió disimuladamente, era muy interesante y no solo los chicos. A pesar de ponerse tanto maquillaje la señora Susy ya estaba en sus años— Mira, parece que Midorikawa está molesto.

Aira miró preocupada por si esa molestia era producto de su hermana, pero no, ella estaba charlando alegremente con Hiroto. Lo malo es que a Midorikawa se le había derretido el helado. Se sintió culpable, le había distraído con todo el jaleo que acababa de montar.

Aira: Susy, ¿puedo coger otro helado?

Susy: No te pongas a comer en horas de trabajo. —Aira se empezó a reír sabiendo que era una broma.

Aira: No es para mí. —Señaló al pobre helado derretido y al decepcionado chico— Cóbrelo de mi sueldo.

Susy: Tranquila cariño, hasta a mí me da pena la cara que pone. Anda, ponle una copa bien grande.

Asintió y cogió otro helado de chocolate. Se acercó patinando suavemente y al llegar a la mesa ágilmente sustituyó el helado derretido por el reciente.

Aira: Es una compensación por lo de esta mañana y por tu helado derretido.

Midorikawa: Umm...gracias. —Sonrió y se fue mientras Midorikawa la seguía mirando— Oye Emily.

Emily: ¿Sí?

Midorikawa: ¿Por qué tu hermana trabaja aquí?

Emily: No es porque necesitemos el dinero ni nada parecido. Solo viene a trabajar aquí porque le gusta el lugar.

Nagumo: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te has colado por ella tan rápido?

Midorikawa: Ni hablar. Solo quería saber un poco más.

Mientras que Nagumo seguía molestando a Midorikawa Emily se quedó observando a su hermana en horas de trabajo. Era la primera vez que su hermana se comportaba amablemente con extraños pero supuso que fue porque la estaban cuidando. Y así, pasó el día.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado al menos un poquito D: ¿Os gustó? ¿Dejan reviews aunque sea principiante?**


	2. Apuesta en Equipo

**Recuerdo que los personajes de Inazuma Eleven no me pertenecen, sino a Level 5. Me he inspirado en...bueno, una escritora nunca revela sus trucos xD.**

* * *

**-Apuesta en equipo-**

Susy: Mira, han vuelto otra vez.

Llamó la atención de Aira y le dió un codazo señalando al mismo grupo de chicos de toda la vida, quienes habían venido después de dos días sin hacerlo. Ella dejó la bandeja que sujetaba y le dirigió una mirada desinteresada acompañada de un suspiro.

Aira: Me lo has estado diciendo cada vez que vienen, aunque no sé por qué lo haces.

Susy: Oh venga, no te engañes.

Aira: ¿Engañarme sobre qué?

Susy: Siempre que vienen eres tú la que los sirve.

Aira: Yo a eso lo llamo ser buena camarera pero si quieres me siento en una mesa y me pongo a leer revistas. —Las dos se rieron y se fue de nuevo a servir a los clientes, el lugar estaba extrañamente calmado.

Susy: Por cierto, hoy va a venir una camarera nueva.

Aira: Ya tienes más de treinta, ¿quién es esta vez? —Dijo dirigiéndose a la mesa en la que estaba sentado Midorikawa con sus amigos. No, no tenía una manía con Midorikawa ni con ningún chico del grupito. Solo les servían las órdenes y punto y además, apenas se conocían mucho.

Susy: Zoey. —Susy dijo esto con un tono especialmente vacilante mientras que Aira dejó caer estrepitosamente la bandeja sobre la mesa. Afortunadamente ya estaba casi en la mesa y no se derramó nada. Mientras el sonido del impacto llamó la atención de todos los clientes y Aira se quedó con una cara de pánico.

Midorikawa: ¿Qué te pasa ahora?

Aira: Jajaja, que broma tan divertida...Porque es una broma, ¿no? —Susy negó con la cabeza.

Cliente 1: ¿Zoey va a volver?

Cliente 2: ¡La fiesta vuelve al local!

Cliente 3: Es fantástico.

Aira: ¡No es bueno para nada! La última vez que vino acabé en tumbada en el suelo.

Mientras ella seguía gritando histéricamente y combatía sus nervios los chicos se miraron los unos a los otros intercambiando miradas de pregunta.

Midorikawa: ¿Quién es esa?

Hiroto: ¿Por qué te da tanto miedo?

Suzuno: ¿Por qué acabaste en el suelo?

Nagumo: ¿Está buena?

Los cuatro le dieron un puñetazo en la cabeza a la misma vez dejando a Nagumo medio muerto. Que manía tenía el chico con intentar acostarse con cada chica que conoce, y luego dicen que Aira está obsesionada con un cliente, fantástico y muy razonable. No respondió a las preguntas, se limitó a sentarse al lado de Midorikawa y quedarse con los brazos cruzados.

Nagumo: Uyy, mira cómo se apega a Midorikawa.

Aira: Te equivocas, no puedo estar de pie hasta que aten a Zoey con una cuerda.

Susy: Deja de exagerar y ve a servirle a la mesa número 12.

Aira: Pero...—Le dirigió una mirada desafiante y se quedó callada— Está bien...—Se levantó y cogió la bandeja del mostrador lentamente y empezó a ir a paso de caracol. Había que tomar muchas precauciones si quería estar a salvo. Después de unos cinco minutos "patinando" hacia la misma mesa le faltaban unos pocos centímetros.

Cliente 4: Venga, quiero desayunar no cenar. —Finalmente dejó la bandeja en la mesa y suspiró.

Aira: Salvada...—Se dió la vuelta dispuesta a seguir trabajando y se encontró la cara de un demonio con cuernos y piel caída— ¡Ahhhh! —Intentando escapar se resbaló con una cáscara de plátano y al caer se estampó la cara en una tarta de nata.

Zoey: Jajaja, ¡has vuelto a caer!

Susy: Esa es la única forma de malgastar bien una tarta. —Mejor malgastar una tarta viendo a una persona caerse en ella que tirarla directamente, ¿no?

Zoey: No sabía que iba a ser tan gracioso después de haberlo hecho ya cuatro veces. —La chica se quitó la máscara dejando ver una larga melena rubia y ondulada y ojos verdes y profundos. A Nagumo se le volvió roja la cara y le empezó a salir humo de la cabeza. Se abalanzó sobre Aira, le limpió la cara y empezó a hablar rápida y desesperadamente.

Aira: Uff...gracias por ayudarme, no podía respirar.

Nagumo: ¡Rápido! Preséntame a tu amiga. —Dijo esto susurrando para que Zoey no lo escuchase.

Aira: Está bien... —Se levantó y se limpió el polvo que le quedaba encima— Zoey, este es Nagumo, un chico obsesionado con fantasear con cada chica buena que conoce y Nagumo, esta es Zoey, una chica muy muy muy pesada e idiota.

Zoey: Encantada. —Sonrió y se acercó peligrosamente al oído de NAgumo y le susurró sensualmente— A lo mejor quedamos algún día...

Nagumo: ¿D-D-De verdad?

Aira: No te emociones, es una broma. Le gusta darles esperanzas a los chicos y luego dejarlos por ahí con hambre de más. —Se sentó en una de las sillas del mostrador.

Zoey: Estás equivocada con tu teoría. Solo espero al chico adecuado.

Aira: Si ya ya, Nagumo, vuelve con los demás o te pateo yo misma hasta allí y tú Zoey, ven conmigo. —Le dió un empujón a Nagumo quien se fue resignado a su sitio. Por otro lado agarró del brazo a Zoey y la llevó hasta detrás de la cocina— ¿Qué pretendes con Nagumo?

Zoey: Nada, solo voy a ponerlo a prueba. Igual es el hombre de mi vida. Voy a servirles algo. —Le guiñó un ojo a Aira y la dejó ahí tirada mientras cogía algunos bizcochos y se acercaba a la mesa en donde estaban sentados— Os traigo algunos postres, invita la casa.

Nagumo: ¡Seguro que están buenísimos! —Gritó, ya hipnotizado por ella.

Zoey: Si te esfuerzas quedamos algún día, vosotros también podéis intentarlo. —Dijo dirigiendo una mirada a los otros tres. Aira observaba con los codos apoyados en el mostrador.

Aira: No te va a funcionar con ellos tres, no son tan pervertidos como Nagumo. —Dijo intentando defender a los chicos, que al menos eran inocentes.

Zoey: Ya veremos. —Cruzó su mirada con la de Aira dando a entender que empezaba la guerra.

Aira: Un momento, ¿la guerra de qué? ¿Para qué quiero yo combatir con ella? Ni que me interesase pelear por los chicos. —Pensó. Desvió la mirada, Zoey entendió perfectamente lo que quiso decir.

Zoey: ¿Tienes miedo de que no puedas ganarme?

Aira: No, no quiero hacer tonterías. Recuerda que aún estamos en horario de trabajo.

Susy: Mientras trabajeis bien me da igual que hagais una apuesta de por medio. —Aira le dirigió una mirada asesina— Oye, me gusta la acción, deberías saberlo.

Aira: Me da igual, no lo voy a hacer.

Zoey: Mira, la primera que consiga hacer sonrojar al...peliverde, gana. —Aira le ignoró— Puedes decir lo que quieras pero si no compites conmigo cuento lo que pasó en tu primer día.

Aira: Uno, el "peliverde" se llama Midorikawa. Y dos...no serías tan arpía...

Zoey: Sabes que sí lo haría.

Aira: Ugh...está bien. ¿Que obtiene el ganador y el perdedor?

Zoey: La que gane se puede tomar cualquier día libre y no importará porque la perdedora hará su turno completo.

Aira: Mmm...me parece un buen plan.

Midorikawa: ¡Un momento! ¡Yo no estoy de acuerdo!

Zoey: Tarde, ya está decidido.

Aira: Perdón pero no puedo dejar que revele mi secreto...

Nagumo: Tienes mucha suerte...

Midorikawa dirigió una mirada fulminante a Nagumo, dejándolo mudo. Durante el resto del día Zoey se pasó mandándole indirectas. Besos al aire, acariciando su mejilla, dedicándole miraditas sensuales...pero nada le hacía sonrojar y en cuanto a Aira, no había hecho nada en todo el día para intentarlo. Ya a las siete y media de la tarde los chicos se cansaron de tanto coqueteo.

Hiroto: Nos vamos.

Suzuno: Después de ver todo lo que ha intentado la loca con Midorikawa no pienso volver aquí.

Zoey: Supongo que ninguna ha ganado.

Aira: ¡Espera! —Llegó corriendo enfrente de Midorikawa y extendió su brazo— Te olvidas tu móvil.

Midorikawa: Gracias —Cogió su móvil rozando suavemente la mano de Aira.

Aira: Y también...—Midorikawa levantó la cabeza con una mirada de interrogación. Para cuando quiso reaccionar Aira le había dado un beso en la mejilla provocando un gran sonrojo en él— ¡Yay! ¡He ganado!

Zoey: ¡Eso no vale!

Aira: No había ninguna regla en contra de eso. Bueno, ¡hasta vuestra próxima visita! —Y cerró la puerta de la tienda en las narices del chico.

Midorikawa: P-P-Pero q-qué acaba de...—Después de unos segundos de reflexión se dió cuenta de todo lo que había hecho— ¡AIRA! —Gritó medio enfadado y medio fantaseando. Al menos había aprendido una valiosa lección: no es bueno que Zoey vuelva al local.

* * *

**Bueeenoo...¿qué os pareció éste? ¿Os ha gustado? ¿Me dejais reviews?**


End file.
